La Shii Fomalhaut
Summary La Shii Fomalhaut is one of the 21 Deities of the fantasy world Tooi Kurosu was summoned into, and one of the 12 Goddesses he made a contract with in order to defeat Demon King Hadar. Known as the Deity of Time & Space and the strongest of the Nebulosa, La Shii is extremely lazy, and she only performed Deus Alma with Tooi once. After Tooi defeated Hadar and returned to Earth, La Shii went to the Arludea Empire and voluntarily entered a special underground spirit prison. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: La Shii Fomalhaut Origin: The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; She doesn't age. Type 4 and 8; Since Deities are an integral part of the world, she will be resurrected sooner or later, but it is not applicable in combat), Resurrection, Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Sealing, Durability Negation, Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Deities are able to destroy castles or defeat entire armies made of thousands of Spirit Knights, Ryura Vega, another Deity, can create tornadoes), likely higher (Deities are also said to be able to split the sea or the clouds or cause mountains to crumble, La Shii is stated to be the strongest Deity of the Nebulosa and Tooi admits he would have a hard time against her even with more than half of his original contracts back) Speed: At least Superhuman (Faster than regular humans and Spirit Knights) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with powers, likely more Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Lazy and hard to motivate Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deity:' As one of the 21 Deities of the world, La Shii is an immortal spirit with the ultimate spiritual rank. Like other Deities, La Shii is able to communicate with other natural spirits and has superhuman senses, which La Shii uses to keep track of world events despite being jailed underground beneath the Empire's capital. Like the others, La Shii can manifest whatever clothes she wants, usually wearing a loose shirt with Japanese characters reading "Time & Space" that she learned from Tooi. **'Immortality:' As a Deity, La Shii doesn't age. Additionally, since Deities are an integral part of the world, she will be resurrected sooner or later if she's killed or destroyed ("Sooner or later" by Deity standards, which could be around 100 years). However, the new La Shii will be a different existence from the old one. *'Time & Space:' As the Deity of Time & Space La Shii has control over time and space. She can freely create portals that look like black holes by distorting space to create a hole. She can easily twist space alongside the enemy and even freeze a broken space in time for all eternity. La Shii is considered to be the strongest Deity in the Nebulosa. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Reunion with Twelve Fascinating Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Resurrection Users